Harry Potter está enamorado
by Katherine-Evans
Summary: Harry está enamorado de alguien y Ron quiere averiguarlo. Pasaran muchas cosas, pero ¿será lo que Harry esperaba? ¿conseguirá Roaveriguar quién es?Pasen y lean
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter está enamorado

Quién es él??

Era sábado por la tarde. Harry y Ron estaban hechando una partida de ajedrez, en la cual, como siempre iba perdiendo Harry.  
-Vamos Harry, dímelo, ¿ qué te cuesta?  
-He dicho que no Ron  
-Vamos, ¿quién es ella?  
-No voy a decírtelo  
-¿y por qué no? Jaque mate - dijo Ron.  
Harry se levantó para estirarse mientras Ron seguía insistiendo por el amor secreto de su amigo.  
Ya basta dijo Harry al mismo que salía por el retrato rumbo a quien sabe donde.  
Iba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta que venía alguien justo de frente y choco con él cayendo al suelo.  
Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio con quién se había chocado.  
-Señor potter debería mirar por donde va - dijo Snape mirándolo friamente.  
-Lo siento mucho profesor, no volvera a pasar - dijo Harry mirando al suelo.  
-¿Le pasa algo Señor Potter?  
- ¡No, nada! a...adios profesor - dijo harry al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección contraria.  
En cuanto dío la vuelta la esquina, Harry paró de correr mientras pensaba # ¿Por qué me pasa esto. Por qué me sonrojo cada vez que le tengo en frente. Por qué no puedo mirarle a la cara sin sonrojarme. Qué es esto que siento por él? #  
Y con estos pensamientos se fue de nuevo a la sala común, en la que tomaría una ducha para relajarse.  
Cuando salió de ducharse se encontró con Ron en la habitación y con todas la cosas encima de la cama.  
-¿Qué buscas Ron? - le dijo Harry mientras buscaba en su baúl la ropa que iba a ponerse.  
-Estoy buscando la colonia nueva que me compró Herm, aunque creo que me la he dejado en casa. Tendré que mandar una carta a mi madre para que me la mande.  
-¿Y para que la buscas ahora si puede saberse?  
- Es que Hermione me ha recriminado que desde que me la regaló no la he usado ni una vez y quiero que vea que no es verdad  
-ahh

A la hora de la cena, bajaron al comedor, y cuando entraron Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores.  
-Ron, Hermione ¿os disteis cuenta de que falta Snape?  
-Si, ¿dónde crees que esté? -Dijo Ron  
-A lo mejor no tiene hambre y ha decidido no bajar dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba.  
-Seguramente - dijo Harry

La cena pasó y no se vio ni rastro del profesor Snape durante toda ella.  
# Seguramente esté en las mazmorras. Mañana le veré #

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Harry dijo:  
-Ron me voy a acostar, estoy cansado, ¿te vienes?  
-No, me voy a quedar un rato más  
-Está bien, buenas noches chicos.  
-Adios harry - dijeron Ron y hermione al mismo tiempo.  
En cuanto harry subió y se metió en la cama se quedó dormido pensando en que al día siguiente le vería.

Hola!!!!!  
Me ha quedado un pelín corta.  
Espero que os haya gustado. Por fi mandarme reviews y no seáis muy duros que es mi primera historia.  
Bueno,  
Bss  
espero vuestros reviews


	2. El sueño

2. El sueño

El domingo pasó sin problemas, pero la ausencia de Severus empezaba a hacerse notar entre los estudiantes. Llegó el lunes. Como todas las mañanas Harry se levantó y se fue al baño. Se lavó la cara e intentó peinarse. # Esto es imposible, no se ni por qué lo intento # pensó Harry mirándose al espejo.  
Al salir del baño se encontró cara a cara con Ron que estaba más dormido que despierto.

-Buenos días Ron – dijo Harry mientras cogía el pantalón del uniforme y se lo ponía.  
-mmpjgjgdd – Dijo Ron mientras entraba en el baño.

Cuando ambos terminaron de vestirse bajaron a la sala común donde ya les estaba esperando Hermione.

-Buenos días chicos.  
-Buenos días Herm – Dijeron Harry y Ron.

Dicho esto, los tres se encaminaron hacia el Gran comedor. Al entrar pos las puertas, Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores, como hacía todas las mañanas, con la esperanza de encontrarse con cierto profesor de pociones, pero se sorprendió al ver su asiento vacío nuevamente.

-Herm¿te has fijado que el profesor Snape no ha aparecido durante todo en fin de semana?  
-Sí, incluso no está ahora. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?  
-No creo, aunque…  
-Aunque qué, Harry – Dijo Ron interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.  
-Nada, tonterías mías – Dijo Harry al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a desayunar.

#No creo que haya ido donde Voldemort, sino habría soñado con él¿no? Seguro que simplemente se ha quedado en su despacho –Todo el fin de semana # dijo una voz dentro del él.

La primera clase de ese día era transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall estuvo muy rara durante toda la clase. Luego les tocó encantamientos donde todo transcurrió casi tan extraño como en la anterior. Durante todo el día casi todos lo profesores estuvieron raros.  
La última clase que tenían ese día era pociones.

Se dirigieron con normalidad hacia las mazmorras. Seamus se acercó al trío formulando la pregunta que todos se hacían:

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Snape?  
- No – Respondieron varias personas a la vez.  
-Que pasa leoncitos¿por qué tanta curiosidad por el profesor, eh Finnigan¿Acaso te gusta? – dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Esa voz pertenecía a Draco Malfoy, el cuál ahora miraba de forma muy despectiva a Seamus.  
-Si me gusta o no, no es tu problema Malfoy. – dijo Seamus mirando retadoramente a Draco.  
-Así que no lo niegas, eh? – dijo una voz detrás de Malfoy.  
-No es de tu incumbencia, Zabini, pero si fuera cierto, cosa que no lo es, te lo haría saber, descuida.

Zabini estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el profesor Lupin, que había vuelto al colegio como profesor de Defensa nuevamente, puso orden e indicó a todos pasar y sentarse.  
La clase de pociones fue muy diferente. Por primera vez Neville no estaba nervioso, y como consecuencia, su poción no estalló, aunque no le salió perfecta.  
A las dos horas la campana sonó, mientras el profesor Lupin decía:

- Para el próximo día escribir un ensayo de metro y medio sobre la poción que hoy hemos realizado. El profesor Snape os lo pedirá el próximo día.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común después de la clase, Harry se acercó a Seamus y le dijo:

-Seamus necesito hablar contigo  
-Dime bombón – dijo Seamus mirando sensualmente a Harry, que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.  
-En privado, por favor  
-Claro, subamos a la habitación.

Seamus iba detrás Harry desde hacía dos años y era el único que sabía que a él le gustaba Snape.  
Cuando estaban en la habitación, Harry cerró la puerta y echó un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación.

-Seamus, tu sabes que Snape me gusta.  
-Sí  
-Y yo sé que yo te gusto  
-Sí, amor – dijo Seamus acercándose a Harry mientras este se alejaba.  
-Por qué le has dicho eso a Zabini esta tarde.  
-Por nada en especial. Simplemente les he dado algo de que hablar, últimamente todo se ha vuelto muy aburrido. – dijo a la vez que se pegaba a Harry  
-Seamus, por favor, no te acerques tanto. – dijo a la vez que empujaba a Seamus mirado al suelo.  
-Vamos Harry, el grasiento ni siquiera sabe que le gustas, y yo podría satisfacer todas tus necesidades. – mientras decía esto, se había pegado a Harry, cogiéndole por la cintura y pegando sus labios a los de Harry, le besó.

Harry se quedó en shock, mientras Seamus intentaba profundizar el beso a la vez que lo dirigía hacia la cama y lo tumbaba en ella. Cuando Harry salió del shock, empujo a Seamus y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Pasó el resto de la tarde fuera de la sala común paseando y pensando. Durante la cena lo único que hizo fue revolver su comida.  
Al llegar a la habitación se tumbo en la cama y al poco se quedó dormido.

/Sueño/

Estaba tumbado en una cama enorme, Unas manos recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo. Una boca besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente por su pecho, hasta llegar a uno de las tetillas del muchacho.  
-ahhh… dios… sigue Sev…no pares…  
La voz del chico era lo único que se oía en toda la habitación. Sus gemidos volvían loco al hombre que estaba encima de él.  
-Severus hazme tuyo- dijo el chico moreno, y de ojos verdes, al hombre, el cual, no paraba de morder, succionar y lamer ambas tetillas del chico.  
-Umm… Sev… te lo ruego…hazme tuyo…no continúes con esta agonía…AHH  
Gimió el chico cuando un dedo entró en él preparándolo para lo que iba a venir.  
Manos expertas tocando en los lugares más sensibles.  
Mientras una mano le preparaba para la penetración otra la masturbaba.   
-AHHH…SIII…DIOSS…NO PARES…HAZLO DE UNA VEZ…AHHHH  
Severus, obedeciendo a los ruegos del chico le penetró despacio.  
Ambos estaban gimiendo. Placer era lo único que ambos sentían.  
El ritmo aumentó, y con ello, los gemidos de ambos hombres, que alcanzaron el clímax juntos, uno viniéndose dentro y el otro entre ambos.  
-Te amo, Harry – dijo Severus mientras trataba de normalizar la respiración.  
-Yo también te amo, Sev. – dijo el chico mientras le besaba.

/Fin del Sueño/

Harry se despertó sobre saltado y con la respiración muy acelerada.

# Dios, he soñado con él, y vaya sueño #  
Estaba intentado pensar en la razón del sueño cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran problema entre sus piernas.

-Mierda – susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama con dirección al baño para darse una ducha fría y poder, así, volver a dormir.

Uff! Mira que me ha costado escribir el dichoso sueño.  
Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews, espero que os guste este capítulo y tranquis, que intentaré hacer los siguientes más largos.  
Un besazo  
Espero vuestros reviews


End file.
